Smile, Somebody Loves You
by Chelsea Jay
Summary: Prompt 5 of 26 Twilight Wolf Pack Drabbles.


**Word Count: 747**

**Prompt: Ring, Kitchen, Leah**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Bella side eyed Leah as she walked into the kitchen with dazed look on her face.

"You're thirty minutes late," she said pausing to glare at the other before turning back to the dough she was kneading.

Leah shrugged and made her way to the counter. She knew that it was important that they finish this order tonight but she wasn't going to let Bella ruin her mood. She was ecstatic and she had a great reason to be. She'd just been on the best lunch date of her life and he'd proposed.

Glancing at Leah, Bella sighed and slapped the dough before turning around to lean against the counter as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I give. You gonna tell me what's got you so happy or are you gonna make me guess?" Leah hummed, bumping Bella over with her hips.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Now tell me what you've done so far and move over so I can wash my hands." She said pushing at Bella's shoulder.

Bella complied, rolling her eyes as she turned around and got back to kneading the dough. "I've already done the bottoms for the pies. I'm working on tops. We'll probably need eight more, you can start working on the dough for those."

"Round tops or strips?" Leah asked as she reached to turn on the water.

"Rou—"Bella started to reply as she caught a gleam in the corner of her eye. Whipping her head in the direction she caught it, she gasped.

"Oh my god! Leah! He didn't." She exclaimed.

Leah grinned proudly as she thrust her hand in her best friends face. "He did."

"Shit." Bella muttered slapping her forehead.

"What?" Leah wondered.

"I owe Embry a hundred bucks." Bella replied with a pout.

"Why?" Leah asked putting a hand on hip.

"He bet that Jacob would ask you before Sam and Emily's wedding, I bet that he would at the reception. You know..." She waved her hand in the air, "him being such a romantic and all."

Leah giggled and stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. "Nope, that's what you get for betting against Embry."

"Whatever," Bella said sticking her hand in the bowl of flour besides her. "My man is still the hottest."

Leah tsked, "yeah right. Jake puts your boy to shame."

"Please, like Jake could have anything on Paul." Bella shot back flicking flour at Leah.

Leah blinked in surprise and the white powder hit her face. "Oh no you didn't! You are so gonna regret that!"

Bella threw her hands up in surrender and took a step back.

"Later, we've got to finish these pies for the festival tomorrow." Leah glared at Bella as she slipped off her ring and slid it into her pocket. Bella chuckled at the expression on her face as she got back to the pies. Once Leah was beside her, she nudged her arm."Besides, you still haven't told me what today is. I know for a fact that it must be special to Jake."

Leah blushed as she grabbed one of the unattended balls of dough and went to kneading. Looking away, she bit her lip.

"It's the six month anniversary of the first time we had sex," she mumbled.

Bella's eyes bulged out of her head. "Oh my god, you've been together for almost year and you waited that long to have sex. Are you insane?"

Leah huffed and glanced at girl. "Trust me, it was worth the wait."

Bella stood there for a minute staring at Leah then as if on cue the both of them burst into laughter.

"I know the feeling," she replied.

"How? You and Paul slept together the day he imprinted on you." Leah said with a raised eyebrow.

Bella batted her eyelashes at Leah innocently.

"Eighteen years is a long time... Plus, my virginity didn't stand a chance when Paul entered the picture. I don't know how to explain it but I just knew he was mine even before he told me."

Leah batted her hand at Bella and turned back to kneading the dough.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

Bella chuckled, "I will."

"And I'll keep reminding you that you're a little whore." Leah said with smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes and kissed Leah on the check. "Paul's little whore, my dear, and don't you forget it!"

Both girls glanced at each other and smiled as they continued on with their work.


End file.
